You're the one that can see though me
by Princess Froslass
Summary: After watching Elizabeth die over 65th times and while reunning out options to break the fate that torture them both, Meliodas can't help but seek confort into the thing that he has come to know won't change: her eyes, yet fate was never on their side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One thing that always remained in every reincarnation of the goddess Elizabeth was her eyes. Her hair's color and length being the most apparent physical change everytime, yet her eyes were always the same.

But to him, it was the thing that changed the most.

To the curiosity of an innocent infant to the happiness of a child, both unaware of the fate that has its terrible chains around her neck, around _their_ neck waiting for a change to strangle them...and it was after that period that the shape her eyes would take would vary, depending of the experience she went thought, they could tell him how much she trusted the people around her, how much confidence or passion they held, how they would sparkle over the different interests she picked thought every life...until finally, they shine with horror, recognition and _love_ , alongside the symbols of her former clan.

After hundreds of years living like this, Meliodas could say he wasn't surprised but any shape her eyes took anymore, having seen 63 reincarnations on this point he could read her like a book by just a glimpse of her eyes. And after losing her 64 times, he learned to no lose himself in that vibrant blue, at least not _so much_ , the color itself leaving a kind of comforting feeling, even if it _killed_ him inside how they always saw him as a strange, the shining blue at least was the same as the goddess he fell in love with in the first place and he trusted that it wouldn't ever change no matter what…..but fate has never been on their side.

Thoughts of how her 65 version's eyes would be like run thought the demon's head while he sat on the bar on the little town he was currently living in, trying to, uselessly, get drunk enough to forget how the last sorcerer he visited told him how his situation was a lost case.

 _He was said to be the strongest magician in this part of Britannia…but maybe those were just rumors! Yeah that is what happened, humans tends to exaggerate with things that they don't understand, like magic! This must has been the case….it has to be...I'm running out of options..._ Meliodas's thought was interrupted by a voice he knew by heart by now, it sounded on the side of the bar and with all the noise that the clients were making he couldn't make out what she was saying but he _knew_ it was her, he would always know, as he tried to, as casually as possible, get a look at her.

"My apologies, miss, but we don't allow animals in this establishment" He heard the owner of the bar saying "Your companion will had to stay outside"

"But...but I need him to be by my side, he is very well behaved, I promise! He won't cause any problem and I just want to use the bathroom, it will be really quick, please sir" The familiar voice pleaded, as Meliodas finally got a look at her, well, kind of, her back was turned to him so he didn't see her face, but he didn't need to, he knew each one of her facial features like the back of his hand, on his position he could make out how this Elizabeth had shoulder-length, light brown hair though and just like he felt the necessity to jump over them and caressed them, put her into a tight embrace and never, NEVER let her go….but he knew better than to succumb to his instincts.

"I'm sorry miss, rules are rules, can't you go without him?" Just then the demon noticed how the owner was referring to a big, black and brown dog sitting in front of her, one her hand holding a strap that was around his neck.

"N-No…I…never mind, I'm understand, I'm sorry for the disturbance, come on Tris, let's search in another place" When she was about to leave he got a glimpse of her face…and what he saw made him crush the mug he was holding in that moment.

He didn't found the usual blue he was so familiar with, neither the bright orange he dreaded so much, this time he found two completely white, _empty,_ orbs, piercing thought his very soul without actually looking at him, when the obvious reality hit him full force.

 _She is blind._

* * *

I had have this idea for a while now, seeing how there has been 107 Elizabeth's, there is no way in hell at least one of them wasn't born complelety fine, there must has been a couple with some disability in any way and the concept interest me, so I wanted to write a one-shot about this…only that I got carried away and it was WAAAAY too long to be a OS anymore, so I decided to make multiple parts, this one is only the introduction so I made it short, the next ones will be longer (I hope)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before he could process everything, the demon was already in front of her, the previous shock of seeing his precious goddess eyes and not finding any light replaced with the familiar urge of never let her out his sight again.

"Come on, Milo, can't you be more flexible? I bet you're just salty because she won't buy anything, right? You greedy old man" Meliodas said to the owner of the bar in a teasing tone, making some of the clients behind them snicker and agree with him, Elizabeth halting to a stop just before going outside at the sound of the new voice that came to her help.

"Meliodas you know that is not true, if it was the case I would have kicked you out the moment you ran out of money, but no, I let you stay until you have a mission or something, we are not a inn, you know?" More snickers where heard in the bar on Milo's remark.

"Nishishi, what? Don't you enjoy my company?" Meliodas playful tone was gone as he got near the bar owner so only him could hear him "Let her bring along the dog, I know that you want to let her do it too, I would take full responsibility if it damage something and will buy you a meal on her behalf, and yes, don't look at me like that, I will pay you for the mug I broke up"

Milo only sighed, knowing full well that the man in front of him won't let this go, and truth be told he felt bad for the girl in front of them "Ok, I'll do an exception only for today, next time you come tag along a friend or something to help you"

"Thank you for understanding sir, it will be really quick!" She turned her head to Meliodas and he froze in place, searching for _anything_ on her empty orbs and for one split second he thought she was looking at him, but that hope vanished the moment he noticed how it seemed like she was looking _up_ for him, not down, yet the sincere smile she send his way was send the familiar feeling into his hearts he so desesperatly tried to ignore "and thank you for helping me, Sir Holy Knight"

"My pleasure" He smiled at her as his eyes softened, replacing the unreadable expression grin he always wore for a sad smile as she, with the help of the dog that was accompanying her, left for the bathroom that was on the back of the bar, there was no use in putting in a façade if she couldn't see him.

"You're one snaky bastard, aren't you? So that is why you never go out with anybody, I didn't expect you like them younger though" Milo said him once Elizabeth was out of earshot, making the demon arch a brow in confusion, still looking where she went.

"What in the world are you talking about now? I have never seen her before, I was just being a decent human being" Meliodas countered without turning back, his eyes still fixed on the door that led to the room where he knew Elizabeth would be and her companion would be.

"Really? Because the way you don't get your eyes out of her tell me otherwise, or the fact that she addressed you with so much familiarity, _Sir Holy Knight"_ The last part was said in a higher tone, mimicking the way she talked earlier.

Meliodas was about to say something when realization hit him, it was true, in the short conversation they shared he wasn't addressed by Milo or the rest of the people there like a Holy Knight and it was obvious she didn't see the symbol of the kingdom on his clothes, yet she called him a Holy Knight.

Being honest he wasn't paying much attention of what she was saying earlier, if not of _how_ she was saying it, her tone and expressions were what told him about what attitude every reincarnation would take, it also told him a bit of how they were treated by life before their meeting and so far what she got from this one, besides the obvious, was that she was polite yet a little shy or insecure, seeing how she was stuttering when Milo confronted her.

But what concerned him was how she looked so _exhausted_ and even a little pale, he knew that she wasn't from the town they currently were in and the nearest one was about 20 km from here, _so the only option is that she and her dog came from that town, is the only option I see possible, I mean that place is where we used to live, until…_ the demon shook his head to get rid of that thought, it has happened 18 years ago yet the memory of her body succumbing to the Black Death still haunted him, it _always_ haunt him, especially knowing that no matter what Merlin told him, _he_ was the responsible of her death, not the disease, that was only the means, if only he didn't- _Stop it, don't go there, the pity party is over, you can apologize to her once the curse is broken, that damn sorcerer doesn't know what he is talking about, there isn't such thing as a unbreakable curse, but right now the priority is make sure that she is alright and find out why the heck she was alone, so far away from her home, something weird is going on…hey, isn't she taking too long?_

In that precise moment the barking of the dog that was with her resonate thought the bar, sounding extremely worried, before any of the presents could even react, Meliodas destroyed the door that led to the bathroom as he went to the source of the barks, as his green eyes landed on the figure of the girl lying face first on the floor, the dog nudging her side with his snout.

But all his green eyes could see was how the lock of her hair that was earlier put into a braid was now covering all her face, _adhered_ to her paler than normal skin by sweat forming on her brow. For a moment, a split second, the barks of her companion were completely shut down, as all he could was the girl lying in front of him, those light brown locks grown past her waits and turned a deep red, the same color her past incarnation carried, as the image of her 64 version appeared, just like the girl in the floor her beloved was pale and with her hair covering her feverish skin, she looked exactly like this that night, 18 years ago-

"By the gods, what happened?! Hey miss, are you ok?" Meliodas's thought were interrupted by Milo's shouting, as he came back to reality and the illusion of seeing his 64 lover disappear.

 _Put yourself together!_ Hekneeled in front of her and took her by the shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes, just like _theirs_ they looked completely empty, without the light that characterized them, but hers were different, she wasn't leaving him, they didn't even have the chance to properly meet so he knew she wouldn't go, the light was stolen from her but she wasn't leaving her, as a little smile formed on the demon's mouth "it's ok, you can rest, let me take care of everything, ok?"

Elizabeth hear that same voice that came to her defense whispering reassuringly, that voce that for some reason put her in easy, she didn't understand why since she didn't know him at all, but she was so exhausted she couldn't really think straight anyways, much less move, so in the end she ended up falling asleep right there.

Meliodas's eyes softened as she fell into a more pacific slumber into his arms, as he noticed how her dog walked near them, looking worriedly on her owner, _at least she have another protector by her side_ "Hey there, don't worry about her, she just passed up from exhaustion, you guys came a long way without a decent rest, right?"

"I'm glad that the girl's life isn't in danger but..umm…where are you taking her?" Milo said as he noticed how the shorter man picked her up bridal style and was about to exit the bar with the dog following behind.

"Didn't you say earlier that this wasn't an inn? She needs to rest so I'm taking her to an appropriate place to do it" Meliodas said with his usual carefree tone, making the bar owner sight in response.

"Do as you please, but when reports about a Holy Knight that kidnaped a disabled girl while she was unconscious began to spread thought Britannia, don't forget to at least send me money to pay the broken door of my bathroom since prison" Milo teased, making the holy knight laugh quietly while he left the bar with Elizabeth on his arms and the dog walking next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silhouettes and muffled voices.

That is what she saw and hear everytime she went to sleep, everytime she dreamed.

The silhouettes were always deforming and were a monochromatic shades of white, depending of the day, so she couldn't really distinguish what those were supposed to be…well, is not like she could tell what those were anyway.

The only reason she could tell that her dreams were all shades of white was because it was the exact opposite of what she generally saw when she was awake, the blinding light that was stolen from her eyes and replaced with plain black.

The voices on the other hand, the one think she could recognize, were completely indistinguishable, it was mostly a mix of voices put together, sometimes even screaming and other loud sounds joining in making her wake up scared with tears rolling down her cheek, it felt too surreal yet on the same time so alive that it scared her.

It sounded like a war. And she felt like she was on the middle of it.

This time, however, the voices were a lot quieter, almost like reassuring whispers and the silhouettes weren't so bright that it hurt to look at it, it was one a peaceful dream. A dream she wouldn't mind never wake up from.

So she was quite annoyed when she opened her eyes to the plain darkness she was so used to, pushing her face into the pillow where her head was resting and letting a low groan…

 _Wait, what?_

Her eyes widened as she sat down quickly, using her hands to feel the bed that was beneath her, her hair was a mess that covered all her face but in that moment she couldn't care less, as she found herself in a unfamiliar bed after passing out in a bar's bathroom and, judging by the fact he wasn't licking her face or barking like a greeting, Tris wasn't there. As those thought race thought her head and more panic filled her, her hand traveled to the pocket of her skirt, feeling the dagger she brought with her in case of an emergency.

 _Ok Iza, calm down, you're on your own now so stop being a coward! Analyze the situation and…._

"Oh good, you're awake"

"I will do whatever you want me to, so please don't hurt me!" _Or just do that, it also work, you coward…. wait, I heard that voice on the bar…_ "Sir Holy Knight?"

"I guess that is me, how are you feeling? And don't worry, if I wanted to hurt you or do something else I wouldn't have wait for you to wake up and get the chance to scream for help" Iza felt the hair that was on her face being put aside by the owner of the voice in a rather…delicate motion, which surprised her, as he put his hand on her forehead and started humming to himself "Well, well, well, it seems like the fever has go down, but you better stay in bed for at least a couple of days, just to make sure you're are completely rested"

Iza wasn't really paying attention of what he was saying, instead she found herself rather….confused by the hand that was touching her forehead _, like expected from a Holy Knight is rough and callous, actually more than I expected_ , _so I'm dealing with_ _a swordsman with experience here…but…is smaller than I thought it would be, I think that is smaller than mine…_

Her curiosity won over her current fear of the strange man in front of her, as she put her hand over his just before he could take it off of her forehead, making him stop and, unknowingly to her, making his green eyes wide in surprise of her sudden action, but not moving his hand from the place she was holding it, as she had her eyes closed and hummed in what seemed like she was concentrated in something.

S _he was terrified of me like 5 seconds ago and now she don't want to let go of my hand!...No that I mind of course, there are so soft as I remember… I missed this feeling…but is also weird, if she is this scared of strangers then why did she leaned on me while I carried her yesterday, instead of freaking out? Also I have yet to find out how in the world she knows I'm a Holy Knight…wait a minute…she seems to be shy and even scared of strangers yet she in certain moments she seem to trust me, she passed out by an entire day but the dog seemed to be perfectly fine and it seems to follow her wherever she goes so it shouldn't be from exhaustion and now she doesn't let go of my hand…_

A gasp escaped his lips before he could suppress it, his eyes, that were seconds before widen is surprise now were radiating concern and...fear, fear of seeing that dammed symbol on her eyes once she opened them, hearing her said his name instead of a tittle and feeling her life clock start once again…

"Yes, they are smaller than my own"

 _What?_ His green orbs inspected her white ones once she opened her eyes again after saying that, they were still empty and looking thought him even if he was right in front her, but they were free from the symbol that indicated her fate, heaving a sigh of relief he send a questioning glance of her way, tilting his head to the side a bit "What is smaller?"

"Di-did I say that aloud?!" She let go of his hand quickly and covered her mouth with her own, an blush of embarrassment covering her face after realizing she was holding his hand the whole time "I-I w-was….I was comparing my sizes…b-between our hands…"

"Oh…" He arched a brow at her direction _All that and she was only doing that…_ a small smirk formed on his lips _well, I better get my revenge_ "Is that so? I thought that only guys compare sizes"

"Y-yeah…wait, what?!" Her blush practically covered all her face now, her hands grabbing tightly around her skirt as she nervously turned her head to the other side when she heard him giggle in her reaction "N-No! is just…that…when I meet s-somebody I tend to…tend to feel their skin…to see what they are like….wait I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh really?" He teased as another giggle escaped his lips, it was too much fun seeing her embarrassed face and he wanted to play more with her, but he saw how she still seemed tired so he decided to leave it "Anyways, I brought you something to eat, then you can rest again, you seemed hungry"

"Well I-I…wait a minute, why are you so kind to me?" Her embarrassed face and tone suddenly turned serious as she narrowed her eyes "I don't know you and you don't know me, what you want from me? And more important, where is Tris? I know that you said earlier that if you wanted to do something to me you would do it while I was sleeping so I wouldn't scream for help, then again, I screamed earlier and nothing happened, we had been doing a lot of noise yet nobody came, so is safe to assume that wherever this place is, is in noise-proof, especially if Tris was around my screaming would be more than enough to make him come for me, so I won't tell you twice Sir Holy Knight…." In that moment, her hand went to the pocket of her skirt, taking out her dagger and pointed it in, what she guessed, was the throat of the man in front of her "Where is my dog?!"

 _Incredible, her stuttering is gone, was all that just an act to distract me while she analyzed everything?_ His eyes darted toward the hands that were holding the dagger, which in fact were pointing it on his left shoulder _her aiming isn't bad as it could considering the situation, so that was what she doing while "comparing" our hands, huh? She was guessing my height so she could aim on my throat, clever girl indeed, but…_ His eyes narrowed seeing how the hand that held the weapon were shaking uncontrollably _she wasn't acting, she is truly terrified, this is only the adrenaline of the moment caused by her concern for her pet, she knows that what she is doing right now could kill her, yet she doesn't care, all she cares about is where her dog is_ a small smile formed on the blonde's face while his bangs hid his eyes _That is my Elizabeth_.

"Hey, hey, hey, there is no need to get so worked up, it is? A friend of mine who is a vet is examined him and he is staying with her right now, he was a little exhausted but nothing like you, he was super worried about you and wanted to stay with us but we convinced him to go with her so you could rest without worrying about him and vice versa, I was planning to bring him here after you ate but it seems like you wanted to give my shirt a restyling with your dagger first huh? And by the way" His hand grabbed both of her hands that tensed on the sudden touch, pointing the point of the dagger on his throat "This way, you just were pointing to my shoulder, as of what I wanted from you….let's say that someone a long time ago saved me and gave me a second chance to redeem myself, I guess that is what that would have wanted, you don't have to believe me thought, just now that I think you're really brave"

A humorless laugh mixed with a choked sob escaped the girl's lips as tears formed of the corned of her eyes "What part of me is brave? I-I can't speak with any new person without…without stuttering or interrupting myself, one thing is being unable to see them but talk to them? T-That should be easy, but no! I can't even do that!"

"I say that you were brave, not that you had a good self-esteem" Her eyes widened on her serious tone, it was the first time she heard it, even when pointing a weapon on him he had that cheerful tone she had come to associate with him, so this was knew "Listen up, for a normal person to point a weapon in a Holy Knight they must too stupid, too crazy or too brave, and seeing how even though your fear you analyzed the situation, let me tell you you're everything but stupid"

"B-But that leave….that leave 2 options, w-what tell you I'm no crazy?" She whispered while cleaning her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Crazy people tends to say that the sane people are the ones that are crazy, since a while ago you has been thinking that I'm crazy for bringing a stranger with me for not reason other than being a good samaritan, right? Then you're sane! Only that you're saying I'm insane for a different motive, so I guess you're a little bit insane, but that level doesn't make you point a weapon in a Holy Knight, so yeah, you're brave, case closed" He finished with a triumphant smile while crossing his arms, making her giggle a bit.

"Who are you?" She questioned while sitting upright and crossing her legs while tilting her head to the side, narrowing her empty eyes like that would answer her questions.

"I'm Meliodas" He answered with his usual cheerful tone, yet his eyes denoted everything but that, but he knew she wouldn't know, anyway. "And you are?"

"My name is Iza, well that is more of a nickname since my real name is Elizabeth but…everybody call me that, so there is that, call me whatever you feel like it….while is not something mean!" She concluded quickly while waving her hands in front of her to emphasize, earning a chuckle from Meliodas.

"Then Iza it is, why you don't eat something? Tomorrow I'll bring Tris here, I'm sure he will be glad to see you again" He handed her a bowl full of soup, a little smirk coming to his lips "but I will only bring him here if you eat it all"

"Meliodas" She said seriously while taking the bowl he handed her, only to her stern stare to melt into a soft, sincere smile, like the one she gave him on the bar "thank you…..for making me see that in real life heroes that comes disinterestedly to the rescue of a suffering person that I always hear of in fairy tales are real, you're actually really nice" She said while taking a sip of the soup she was handed and doing all in her power to not spit it out while he chuckled on her horrified expression after tasting his cooking for the first time "I regret what I just said, the part that you were my hero that came to my rescue is true, but you're actually an asshole"

As Iza, with a lot of will power, ended the soup and scolded Meliodas for not warming her before, they ended laying side by side talking about trivial stuff like how hot the climate is in here compared to where she came from, he wanted to ask her why she was so far from home alone but decided against it, it wasn't the time.

She fell asleep with a little smile on her face, not noticing how during the whole conversation he was the only one talking while he only gave a couple of sarcastic comments or jokes, neither noticing how he was staring with longed and a little bit of sadness.

She didn't noticed that she stopped her stuttering completely while talking to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iza wake up a second time that day, a little disappointed frown was on her face. Since it was a short nap she didn't dream anything, didn't _see_ anything.

 _It's not like I can understand anything about them anyways, but sill…_

The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts, her short locks caressing her cheeks at the movement, reminding her that the braid that usually held her front bangs away from her face was undone when she fainted the day before, the ribbon that normally put it together was missing so she didn't bother to put her hair in place again.

As she put sit upright, placing her legs on the edge of the bed, her hand traveled to her skirt's pocket and was surprised to find her dagger still there.

 _So the only things missing are the ribbon, my jacket, my gloves and my boots…I'm just going to assume that the last two are somewhere in the room and Meliodas just….just took them off…then why didn't he take the dagger too? I mean even if he has no ill intentions yesterday I almost pierced….his shoulder_ … _after aiming to the throat…fantastic._

She sighed while hugging her knees close to her chest, burring her face on them "What I'm even doing? Evelyn was right, I should never have left home…"

"If you really think that, why would you go this far?"

Iza didn't even flinch at the sudden voice that interrupted her trains of thoughts, his slow breathing _near her_ was the first thing she noticed after waking up.

 _Wait a second…slow…he was sleeping….near me….next to me….I slept with a man I just met…..what?!_

"D-d-did you….did you….d-do something while I….while I..?!" she stammered as the rest of the sentence became completely indistinguishable, her eyes widening more and more by the second.

"Relax, I fell slept on the floor using the bed as a pillow, so technically only a 20% of me slept with you…..well let's make that 25%... fine 30%" Meliodas pointed out while sitting on the other extreme of the bed, facing her "But if you have so much energy to have a panic attack it means that you're feeling better, I'm glad"

The moment she felt the mattress sinking a little on the other side of the bed she knew that what he said was true, as she would had noticed the moment he lay there even if she was sleeping. A guilty look replaced the previous fear as realization hit her and the last phrase just made her feel worse _I'm such a idiot_ "I'm….sorry, you have been nothing but kind to me and all I do is accuse you of things I don't even have proof of…even when I threatened you with a dagger earlier you didn't get mad at me and instead left me stay more time….the soup was terrible beyond words but I'm beyond grateful for it….is just that….it scares me, is my first time being on my own and… I can't go back, I don't want to be a coward that runs to her parents the moment something don't go as planned anymore, so…until I stop being such a burden, I can't go back…so to answer to your question, that is why I came this far…and I don't even know how far this, I just walked and walked until I found some civilization..."

Even as his bangs hid his eyes, a little smile formed on the demon's lips "Oh really? Because I think that going from Fowey to Essa alone with a dog is very impressive for a "burden", don't you think?"

"Yeah….wait what?...this is….? how did you know I was from…?...what…?" questions filled Iza's mind, what he just said sounded too far away from her troubled mind to grasp _Essa is over 20 km away from Fowey, even with Tris's help there is no way someone like me could…._

" _ **If you really think that, why would you go this far?"**_

 _If I can't trust in myself…why should I trust someone I just met?_

" _ **But if you have so much energy to have a panic attack it means that you're feeling better, I'm glad"**_

 _It could be just an act to fool an idiotic girl that doesn't know better…_

 _ **I said that you were brave, not that you have good self-steam**_

 _...then again, I'm truly an idiotic girl that doesn't know any better._

"…Meliodas, is that true?...are we…really in Essa?"

A small pat on the head was all the response she got and all that she needed, even as she feel the tears wanting to be let out she didn't cry, not yet, as she was too overwhelmed by the very unfamiliar feeling she yearn during years, the feeling that told her that the first step of her journey was over.

 _Pride._

She was genuinely proud of something she did, instead of feeling like a burden.

Alongside another feeling she was quite familiar with, but this time it wasn't accompanied by self-loathing by receiving help.

 _Gratitude._

She was really grateful to this stranger, not for saving her, if not for putting those words in her heart, the words that made her stop to appreciate what she did..

 _ **You are brave**_

By putting her trust in her, she has put hers on him, and that was something we would always value.

 _So the next step is going to be the hardest test until now_

"Well, well, well, it seems like you have arrived to your destiny" Meliodas proclaimed while putting his arms behind his head and looking at her expectant, his usual smile in place "I don't have all the details and you don't have to tell me everything, but to answer your question or at least one of them, I knew that you are from Fowey for the weather, that place is one of coldest town in Britannia, Tris is obviously a carriage dog and you are wearing snow clothes, plus your complaining about the weather before falling sleep earlier seeing how Essa is cold too but not nearly as cold as Fowey….yeah, everything give it away, now you have to tell me how you knew I was a Holy Knight"

"Oh so now we are playing detectives?" Iza giggled, putting her last thought aside for the moment "Simple, the sounds that your boots made, at first it was a little confusing, I heard a similar sound with some knights outside of the bar but their footsteps were more…heavy, so I assume that you didn't use a full armor or you were just lighter that they…so, Sir Holy Knight, did I guess any of it right?

"20 points, smart girl, so this night I will take you out as a prize, unless you want me to make you dinner?" He teased will taking her hand to help her stand, guiding her toward the door "Let's go! I know that I promised I would bring Tris here but since you're awake why don't we go for him and then go for dinner? I still need to pay Milo for….everything, now that I think about it…but better eat well for tomorrow, is going to be a great day"

 _This is where my second step starts_

"Um…Meliodas? I'm really thankful for everything you have done for me, seriously you have no idea, I will never forget your kindness but…please….let's forget that this happened, ok? I appreciate what you're trying to do but I left Fowey to stop being a burden to my parents, I don't want to be a burden to you, so after I get Tris back I will be on the road again, I need to search for lodging and more importantly a job, so don't worry about me" Iza murmured quietly, feeling the tears on the corner of her eyes ready to run down her cheeks, but she refused to let them down.

"Huh? Burden? What are you talking about? People that work aren't burdens, which is why tomorrow we are going to go find you a job!" Meliodas exclaimed happily giving the confused Iza her jacket and gloves "Besides, it gets quite lonely here, it wouldn't better for the two of us to have someone to talk to? Everyone wins, so what do you say, want to be roommates?"

For a split second, Meliodas could swear he saw her empty orbs spark to life, that same spark that filled Elizabeth's blue orbs, he was sure that if it was _her_ she would be wagging her wings happily and for an even briefer moment he could actually _see_ them...

"Someone to talk to…is that really all you wanted from me? Some company?" Her voice woke up him from the illusion as instead of a goddess a human girl was standing there, waiting for his response.

"Well, I'm not going to force you or anything if you don't want to, is your choice," _Besides, is not_ _ **some**_ _company, is_ _ **your**_ _company_ "But remember this….getting help don't make you weak, nobody can stand by will alone, everybody needs some help and you can help them in ways that you can't even imagine" _you can_ _**change**_ _them…no…they change for you…you can_ _ **save**_ _them…._

"I…I…."

 _ **Is your choice**_

 _I chose….to trust him._

"Once I get a job I will repay you to the double I promise!... _Roommate_ " She smiled brightly at him, taking his hand as the two left the house.

"Oh! Before I forget, here" He put a blue ribbon on her free hand, the same one that was putting her back together in the braid before.

 _The first thing she learned to do on her own._

And with that, Iza finally left the tears flow.


End file.
